Malec mini's
by Magnus-Bane-1994
Summary: a series of semi related one-shots. some contain oc's.
1. Chapter 1

Bedtime Stories

"Alright princess, it's bed time." Magnus said from the doorway of Evangeline's room. She pouted at him, but listened, crawling under her pink comforter. "You want a bed time story tonight?" he asked, sitting next to the tiny girl and tucking her in.

"Yeah! Tell me how you and dad met again." she said, eyes gleaming with anticipation. Magnus laughed.

"You've heard that story about a thousand times already. Isn't it time for something new?" he asked her. She shook her head, sending her pig tails flying around her head.

"uh-uh. I wanna hear it again daddy." she said, crawling into his lap. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his little girl.

"Well, we wouldn't have met if it weren't for your aunt Clary. I had done her mother a favor and wiped her memory of all things that could be hided with a glamour. She came with a group of Nephilim, looking to get her memory restored."

"And dad was one of them!" Magnus laughed, tugging a hair tie out of her pig tail.

"That's right. Your uncle Jace was with them too, and aunt Izzy."

"Don't forget Simon, Daddy!" she admonished.

"Simon was with them too. I was throwing a party in honor of Chairman Meow here. It was his birthday, just another reason to throw a party. When I saw Clary at the door I knew the spell had to be wearing off. I took them into my bedroom to talk business, Clary Jace and Alec. Clary thought that she was considered a freak. So I told her that having half of her memory gone was nothing compared to what I went through. We can't all be a princess ya know." he said, lightly tapping Evangeline's nose, making her giggle.

"Your dad understood completely. I felt like we had a connection that he didn't quite want his family to see. He knew what it was like to be on the outside. To be different."

"It's cause he likes other guys right?"

"Yes, Ev, that's why." Alec said from the doorway, startling both Evangeline and Magnus. He smiled at Magnus and Evangeline and made his way to the bed so he could sit next to Magnus. "Daddy knew that. Don't ask me how, but he did. He slipped his number in my pocket before we left the party. One night when I was alone I felt like I needed to talk to somebody, so I called him up."

"And the rest is history." Magnus said, placing a chaste kiss on Alec's lips. Alec smiled and Evangeline wrinkled her nose. "Bed time princess. See ya in the AM. Don't go anywhere."

"Not without you." she replied, hugging Magnus and Alec in turn before settling down under her blankets. Magnus smiled and flicked the light switch as Alec shut the door behind him.

The two lovers made their way to their bedroom hand in hand. When they got there not much was said, but the silence was a comforting thing, something that Magnus was used to. It was the end of the day, nothing needed to be said, Alec had another hard day with demons and Magnus had another day as the High Warlock of Brooklyn. They both had their fair share of their sweet little girl, Evangeline. Now it was time for sweet nothings whispered into the silence of the Brooklyn flat as a warlock and a shadow hunter fell asleep in each others arms once again. The last words that hung in the air were barely audible to the average human ear.

"I love you daddy." smiles played across the lovers lips. They loved their little girl, more than she could ever guess.


	2. Chapter 2

This is about 12 years after the first one shot. I won't be going in time order if that's what you expected. As I said, it's a series of one shots. I put them in the order the ideas come to me in so suck it up : ) I still love all you people that read my stories, review please.

3 Magnus

p.s. I am in no way related to nor am I Magnus Bane. I do not own the Mortal Instruments characters (unfortunately) but I do love them with all my heart…sometimes I have second thoughts about loving Jace though (kidding. I love you Jace)

Chapter two

"Daddy, can I ask you a question real quick?" Evangeline said hesitantly from the doorway of the kitchen. Magnus turned around and smiled at her.

"You just did princess." Evangeline rolled her eyes at him and gave him a look that said 'you know what I mean'. "Go ahead Ev."

"Well, um, can I maybe, possibly, go out with a friend of mine?" she asked. He gave her a calculating look and turned back around to tend to the bacon that he was cooking for a late breakfast.

"I'll think about it. Let me talk it over with Alec before I say anything." She nodded and walked out of the room just as her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was her friend Tommy.

Hey sexxii ;)

She smiled to herself and replied, plopping down on her bed.

Hey gorgeous. Wats up?

Nm bored. Playin with the guys

Ooh kinky ;)

Not like that you sick perv

I know no worries

So…about tonite…

My dads gotta think bout it :(

Damn…

Sorry darling

…its k

Evangeline sighed and settled down on her bed with a book she had found at an old bookshop. She didn't have the patience to focus on a book so she set it down and decided to look in her closet for a new outfit, every so often checking her phone for a sign that Tommy wasn't mad at her. "Evangeline? Where are you honey?"

"In my room!" she yelled across the flat. She heard Magnus and Alec crossing the apartment to her room. They knocked, they always did. It wasn't a privacy thing (that word doesn't exist when you live with the Bane family) but it was just something they knew she wanted them to do anyway. "Come on in." she said, sitting on her bed again.

"Evangeline, me and your dad were talking and," Magnus stopped and looked back at Alec who motioned for him to continue, "we thought you could invite your friends over for a party, it is your birthday after all." He said.

"Oh daddy really?" she asked. Her face brightened when Magnus nodded. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. He laughed and made a face.

"Eew, kiddo slobber." He joked as Evangeline hugged Alec. She just laughed and flew out of the house giving them a shout over her shoulder.

"I'm going to get aunt Izzy and go shopping." Magnus grinned and looked at Alec who just shook his head.

"Let's get decorating then." Magnus said as he blew past Alec to the closet that held all his party decorations. (Let me tell you that closet is BIG)


	3. Evangeline Bio

**Name: Evangeline Sage Bane**

**Nickname: Ev, Sage**

**Age: 17**

**Parents: unknown names, adopted by Alec and Magnus**

**soul mate/bf or gf: Tommy Joe Rattlif**

**Type (vamp, where, witch, human, warlock, Nephilim) (villain, hero): warlock**

**Hair (texture, length, color): short shaggy layers, blond**

**Eyes: blue/green**

**Style: bright colors, glitter, lots of make up**

**Build (weight, height): short, thin**

**Attitude: self reliant, street smart, sarcastic**

**Pets (?): tiny lemur named Sallie**

**FUN FACTS**

**Favorite color: purple**

**Most valued possession: mothers wedding ring**

**Quote (from OC): "Daddy! *giggles* yucky, you smell like demon gunk."**

**Favorite place: the Institute library**

**Circle (if applicable): NA**

**Favorite band/musical artist: anything Magnus listens to**

**Most embarrassing moment: walked in on Alec and Magnus…having fun…**


	4. Chapter 3

Evangeline at age five. She says bruder instead of brother, she has a slight lisp sometimes. If you're wondering why Magnus is up at 1:30AM, it's because he's worried about Alec's safety, more than Evangeline is, so he stays up until Alec returns home safe and sound.

Chapter 3

Magnus POV

"Daddy?" came a tired sounding voice that was accompanied by a small tug on my sleeve. I sighed and leaned down to pull Evangeline onto my lap.

"What's up cupcake?" I said, smoothing some hair out of her face. She tucked her tiny head under my chin and yawned.

"When's dad coming home?" she asked. I sighed again and rubbed my eyes as I looked at the clock above the kitchen door, it read 1:30AM. I shook my head.

"I don't know Ev. Go back to bed and I'll send him in to say good night when he get's home." I said as I tried to pry her off my lap. She gripped my shirt and clung to my waist with her little legs. I sat back down and rubbed her back for a couple minutes. "Why don't you want to go back to bed honey?"

"Cause if I go back to sleep then only you'll be up waiting for him and then something bad will happen. And after that you won't have a husband and I won't have a dad and aunt Izzy won't have a big bruder." she said with a tiny voice that was full of tears. What she said made me stop and think. Alec hadn't called, and neither had Isabelle or Jace. I had been waiting well past the time he normally got home, but still no Alec.

"You wanna go see grandma and Grandpa?" I asked. She perked up and nodded. "Okay, we have to be quiet though when we're on our way okay?" I said, pressing a finger to my lips. She nodded and mimicked my motions. "Go get your coat on and some shoes." I instructed. She ran off to her room and I went to find my coat. by the time I got back to the kitchen table she was sitting there with her coat on and her shoes on the wrong feet. I laughed to myself and shook my head as she grinned up at me.

"Look daddy! I put my shoes on." she said, so proud of herself that I couldn't bring myself to break the illusion so I just smiled and nodded. She held up her arms and I leaned down to pick her up from the chair.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and clung to me so tight that I didn't even need to hold her up. "Okay, we're going to go downstairs and find the car, then we'll get going soon as we can." I told her.

"Okay daddy. But what if grandmamma is sleeping? Do you have a key to their house?" she asked me, concern coloring her young voice. I smiled.

"I don't need a key." I said, wiggling my fingers in front of her face. "Magic, remember?" I asked and tapped her tiny nose. She giggled and pushed my hand away.

Alec POV

"Stupid Ravener." I growled under my breath. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jace jump up and name a stele before burying it into the spot right beneath the Ravener demons jaw line. I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding and relaxed back to the ground. This fight was bad. We had gotten a call at ten last night, I had left Magnus and Evangeline home and made my way to the institute. The call had been about a nest of Ravener demons in the times square area, no problem. Or so I thought.

What we found was a nest of around 20 or so demons, all of them full grown and in perfect health. Jace had been his usual cocky self and ran right into the thick of things before telling me to watch his back. Fortunately for him I'm always watching his back. Isabelle had brought out her whip right away and went to town on the nearest demon. The rhythm of the fight was set to the snapping of the whip, when it snapped, we all struck, perfect and in sync. We each took out about three demons when I got hit with a blow to the back of my head. I fell to the ground and rolled over, only to get a stinger through my shoulder and right above my right hip. I felt the stinger curve around and hit the back of my hip bone, the pain was excruciating.

Isabelle saw me go down and ran over to me. She fell to her knees and pulled my head into her lap muttering under her breath. Tears welled in her eyes. "Oh Alec, please not now. Not so soon after Max. please don't do this to me, to mom and dad, to Magnus and Evangeline." her words shocked me, did she really think I was going to let this happen? I opened my eyes and looked up at my little sister.

"Izzy, this is not going to happen. Look, the demons are already starting to fall back" I said and took her hand in mine. Her hand was burning hot compared to mine. On my hand the heat was nothing, but then she put her hand on my cheek. The heat was almost unbearable, I sat up and gasped, coughing up ichor and letting it leak through my nose as well. I felt like crap, but I got up to join Jace in the fight. He took one look at me and paled.

"Alec, what the hell? You shouldn't be fighting." he said through clenched teeth. I laughed harshly, sending a new bolt of pain up my side and through my arm. I gasped and dropped my stele, falling to my knees. "Alec!" I heard Jace yell over the buzz that had started to grow louder in my ears. The pain leaked into my other shoulder, but I had to keep fighting.

"I'm fine." I said and gave Jace a look I hoped was encouraging, even if there was ichor leaking out the corner of my mouth and nose. He gave me a doubting look and turned his back to mine before continuing the fight. I clenched my teeth and lunged at a demon to my right, no sooner had I buried my stele deep in it's chest than I felt another shock right above my right knee. The blow brought me to the ground again. I heard Izzy scream my name and felt a strong arm around my chest as my fall was slowed significantly. My vision went blurry and my eyelids felt heavier than usual.

"Isabelle call mom. Now! We need cover and right now with none of us fighting we could go down in the blink of an eye." Jace shouted at my sister as she ran towards me. She stopped short and nodded, pulling her phone out if her pocket. "Come on Alec. Where'd you get hit huh? Talk to me Alec." my eyes closed for a second and Jace shook my shoulders to get me awake again. I flinched and a light clicked on in his eyes. "Izzy bring me your knife."

She nodded and closed her phone as she handed Jace the knife. He took it and cut open the front of my shirt, Izzy gasped and covered her mouth, Jace just winced. "I saw him get hit twice more. There was one by his hip and the one that brought him down was by his knee." Jace sighed and rolled up my pant leg to get to the back of my knee. No sooner had he got the pant leg up than mom and dad showed up.

Magnus POV

When we got to the institute it was dark. All the lights were out and Church sat on the front stoop. When he saw me he curled himself around my ankles and purred. "Hey Church. Where's Maryse and Robert huh?" I asked and snapped, unlocking the door. By the time I had searched the entire institute I had gathered that nobody was there but Church, Evangeline and myself. As soon as I left the library I felt a surge of power come from behind me. Unmistakable as a portal, I turned around to help. Through the portal came Isabelle covered in ichor, then Jace in a much dirtier condition, then Maryse and Robert. In Roberts arms was a limp figure, my heart leapt inside my chest as I recognized Alec's smooth hair and blue eyes.

"Oh my god." I whispered. Isabelle spotted me and ran over, wrapping her arms around my waist and burying her face in my shoulder. Jace stood next to her, grasping her hand in his. I looked at Maryse and she shook her head with tears in her eyes. "Jace, could you take Evangeline to your room and put her to bed please? I have a feeling I'll be here for a long time." he nodded and took her from the couch where she sat, transfixed.

"Is Dad okay? Daddy, is he okay? He's gotta be okay, right Unca Jace?" he nodded and took her out of the library. Robert had placed Alec on the couch and come to stand by my side. Maryse had disentangled Isabelle's arms from my waist and I dropped to my knees next to the pale body of my Alec. My hand fluttered around his body, a thin film of power building over his skin. My vision blurred and all I saw was Alec's pale face. More and more power gathered around the wounds, working to clear his bloodstream of ichor. I shook more fiercely and my vision funneled in to the spot right above his heart. I willed him to breathe, for his heart to beat, and gave one last surge of power before collapsing over his pale body.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH you guys love me. If you want me to keep going with this idea then review saying that. If not, oh well, I'm workin' on the next one already : )**


	5. father and lover

**I'm baaaaaaack : ) haha you love mee!**

**3Magnus**

**Magnus POV**

"**Mmh, oh my head." I said, sitting up and running a hand through my hair. I looked around and noticed that I wasn't at home in my queen sized canary yellow bed. "What the hell?" I said, sitting up a little too fast. I grabbed my head and doubled over. "Oh god. What the hell is going on?"**

"**Don't you remember? Magnus, Alec came home last night almost dead," Isabelle said from the doorway, "you did everything you could. We're still waiting." she said, looking in the direction of the couch. I followed her gaze to Alec's still form laying on the couch. I paled and grasped at her hand. She helped me up and over to the couch. My knees buckled as I completely lost control and erupted into tears. Isabelle's comforting hand on my shoulder linked me to reality.**

"**Daddy? Are you otay?" said my angle in my ear. I smiled and wiped tears off my cheeks before nodding. She smiled at me and curled up in my lap. "You look sweepy." she said, with her tiny hand gently twining bits of my hair around her fingers. I smiled.**

"**Yeah, daddy's real tired cupcake." I answered, tucking her head under my chin and sighing. Isabelle gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and left the room. Evangeline looked up at Alec and whined. "What's wrong Ev?"**

"**Is dad gonna stay alive?" she asked feebly, holding back tears. Tears filled my eyes as I hugged my…our daughter to my chest. **

"**We hope so honey. Daddy did everything he could, now we wait." I answered. Evangeline turned around in my arms and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck. "I know honey, trust me, I know." I said, rubbing small circles on her back. Eventually we both fell asleep, holding onto each other for hope, keeping unconscious vigil over father and lover.**


	6. Nick

Alright so this is called Nick because some kid in my class asked me to. Hey guys, thanks for the wonderful reviews! They make me feel so loved : ) Sorry it took so long to update and it may be a little short but it's something, right? Right?

All my love

MAGNUS

M. POV

I woke up to a dark room. Very dark, actually. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust but when they did I noticed something missing. I did notice a blanket wrapped around Ev and myself as well as a note from Isabelle telling me that there was food in the fridge downstairs if I got hungry. All this was here, but still I couldn't shake that odd feeling of something missing. Then it hit me. My head snapped around to the couch that Alec was on and I froze.

He wasn't there.

My heart went into double time and my ears were alert for any sound that could be made by a teenage nephilim. The library door swung open and I turned to see my Alec standing there, outlined by the harsh glare of the lights in the hall. "Alec!" I called, and rushed to him. He looked around, confusion painted all over his face.

"Magnus?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my waist. "What happened?"

"Well you went out on a call with Izzy and Jace and came home nearly dead. I took care of you sweetheart. Ev and I have been waiting forever for you to wake up." I told him. He caught sight of Ev lying on the floor next to the couch, a tiny pink blanket pulled tight around her.

"How long-"he began.

"About three days. You scared the hell out of all of us. Jace hasn't been right at all, Izzy too. Clary isn't so bad but she cares about you all the same."

"By the angel. Three days? Magnus how did you know I wasn't dead already?" he asked, sitting on the floor next to Ev.

"I would have known Alexander, trust me." I told him, sitting next to him and placing his hand over my heart. "I would have known because half of me would have died with you."

Lol I love this chapter, it may be short but I like it all the same. Review and show your love! Remember, reviews keep the story going! Review with what you want 'cause rest assured I won't be writing for a while, pressing school work and all , so suggestions are good and welcomed as well as commission requests. I will write either you or an OC into a story of mine for a chapter. OR I will write either you or an OC a fan fiction of your/their very own. I write for : Mortal Instruments, Primeval, SyFy's Alice, Glee, Maximum Ride, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Vampire Academy, Harry Potter, Study Series, House of Night, Night World and last and most definitely least, Twilight.


End file.
